


Pop'd

by LostInTheThicket



Series: The Gimmicks' Compendium: Life in New Toronto [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Gen, Pillow Fights, Popcorn, Riverdale's Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Hannah and Moon - Voyage & Visage - resolve their differences during an afternoon of Netflix-binging. (OCtober 2018)





	Pop'd

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Burrito, aka. BurritoSpooks, on the /r/fanfiction Discord for the prompt idea.
> 
> Prompt: Characters A and B are arguing on what to watch on Netflix (or some sort of Netflix Analog). What will they do?

It's an Autumn afternoon in downtown New Toronto.

Despite the marvellous weather, Hannah relaxes with her friend, a somewhat irritated Kim Moon-Young, in Moon’s spiffy home. Sitting upside down, she yawns, completely bored out of her mind. Groaning as she navigates through shows on Netflix, Hannah shakes her head. Her long, curly red hair waves like water sprayed from a sprinkler.

“No… No… Ehhh… Watched it,” Hannah groans. “Watched it already. Oh!" She stops on _Riverdale._ "Watched it…and _hated_ it.”

Moon - in a cute little onesie - stops her, pointing at the screen with a stunned look on her face. "Hey!" She scoffs with a chuckle, shrugging her shoulders. “Wait, wait, wait. Hannah, how could you hate _Riverdale_ _?_ I mean, come on! It's cheesy drama!”

"I know." Hannah rolls her eyes. “It’s so cheesy, it's stupid."

"How?"

"Easy. The banter’s weak, the drama’s shite, and everyone acts like they’re gonna stab each other in the back given the slighest chance. Jughead’s an arsehole. And Archie's a...God!" Hannah tries to calm down. "I mean...I don’t know how you can watch this.”

Slightly taken aback, Moon starts to summon small, holographic screens in mid-air, showcasing scenes from the show. Rotating through the screens, she stops at a couple to sell Hannah on it.

“First of all, the drama's _good_. The actors are all gorgeous, the cinematography is stunning at times. It's different but in a good way! It’s pretty much fast food for the eyes,” Moon explains. “Hell, Hannah, speaking of ‘food for the eyes’, look at Archie. Better yet, look at Reggie! And, hey, Jug’s not an asshole. Not everybody’s friendly like you, you know."

"Aye, true," Hannah grins, nodding her head.

"Please. Just...give it another chance.”

"Hmm..." Hannah ponders as she sits right-side up, snacking on some caramel popcorn on a glass table. She chuckles seeing Moon's pouty face before she shakes her head. “The lads are certainly easy on the eyes, but there’s more to a show than pretty actors. Sorry, Moon. No dice.”

“You gave it one season!”

“One more than I should’ve,” Hannah says with a wicked smirk lobbing a kernel in her mouth with a wink.

Moon groans with a hint of irritation behind it. She dismisses the screens and leaves Hannah to keep on scrolling. “Fine. Go. Do your thing.”

"Thaaaaaanks." With a triumphant smile, Hannah pats Moon's shoulder before scrolling through shows. She suddenly stops on _The Walking Dead_ and points at the screen. “Oooh, new episodes! Haven't seen this show in a while." She taps Moon's shoulder. "Fancyin' some zombies?”

Moon chuckles in a scathing tone. “I’ve seen almost everything on Netflix, but I don't watch that garbage. Never will. Especially after things went south on that damn farm.”

Hannah gasps as her eyes bulge. _“Garbage?”_ Being a completely blatant fangirl of zombie-related media, she continues. "You know that they eventually leave the farm, right?" Moon shrugs while Hannah scoffs. "Oh, catch yourself on, Miss Kim “You Gave It One Season!” Moon-Young."

“You're wrong. I gave it _two_ seasons. Besides, who cares? The second season was boring as hell. I didn't wanna continue watching, so I dropped it. So, 'catch _yourself_ on' with that attitude! Every show I like, you shoot down.”

Hannah shrugs in disbelief. “Every show that I like, you turn around and show apathy towards it…or just ‘meh’ all the way home!”

Moon buries her face in her hands before she turns to her friend. “Different strokes, Hannah! You know that.”

Suddenly, Hannah throws a kernel in Moon’s face. “Meh.”

Moon gasps, her hilariously stunned expression writ all over her face. “Meh?"

"Meh," Hannah grins.

_"Meh?!”_

"Aye. Hard of hearing, are ye?" taunts a teasing Hannah with her finger to her ear.

Ever fashionable and dramatic, a gobsmacked Moon rolls her eyes, slowly moving her hair to the side with a flourish. “Oh, no. You don’t get to do that.”

With a devilish grin, Moon throws a handful of kernels at Hannah. Unfortunately for Moon, Hannah smirks as her eyes turn purple, quickly summoning a pair of portals. The popcorn finds their way through the holes in spacetime, smacking Moon in the back of her head instead. A few kernels lodge in Moon’s straight raven locks to her own unpleasant shock.

Moon gasps and takes a throw pillow near the couch. “Alright, let’s dance, bitch!” She says, pelting Hannah with a throw pillow.

Hannah gasps. “Oh, no, you didn't just--C’mere, you!” She wails with a half-crazed smile, hitting Moon with her own pillow. “You’re… gonna get…a thumpin’!”

Hannah and Moon start chucking smaller pillows across the room, smacking each other around with their fluffy weapons like lightsabers. The battle’s short, but their time fighting each other isn't born out of malice. Although the two women work some aggression out as they give each other a good thumping, their laughter echoes in the living room, giving Moon's younger siblings a hard time enjoying the weekend napping.

As the fight winds down to its inevitable conclusion, Hannah and Moon catch their breaths, staring each other down before they giggle, resting on the couch.

“That’s why I like you, Moon. You like what you like,” Hannah smiles with a pleased sigh. "And you're not afraid to admit it."

“Likewise,” Moon says with a smile of her own. “You’re a hell of a superhero…and a hell of a friend. You're probably hell for a Netflix party, though.”

“Shut up, you.”

The ladies giggle once more.

_Silence._

Moon turns to Hannah. “What about _Ozark,_ hm? Heard good things about it.”

Hannah turns to Moon with a curious look on her face before she nods. “Aye, sounds class. _Ozark_ , it is.”

They spot the bowl of popcorn knocked over with its contents strewn all over the floor. Moon and Hannah look at each other as Moon places a hand on Hannah's shoulder. Hannah's eyes widen. "Really, Moo--"

“We need some more caramel popcorn,” Moon mutters.

Hannah sighs. “I’ll head to the convenience store,” she groans, defeated.

“Yay! Love ya, 친구! ( __friend!) ”

“Mmmhmm.”

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all feedback will be appreciated.
> 
> Stay Golden. And of course...
> 
> Later days. - Thicket


End file.
